


Nightmares

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, midnight cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Brian didn’t say anything for a while, just shivering and wriggling. Freddie sat down next to him, rubbing his back, face filled with concern.Words finally came to Brian, him mumbling out, “Had a nightmare. Sorry,”





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: Brian being prone to nightmares?

There was a knock at Freddie door that jolted him awake. He didn’t need to check who it was. The knock came from the door of his adjoining room with Brian.

What could he want at- Freddie checked the glowing clock next to his bed- 4am? 

Freddie swung his foot over onto the floor, hoisting himself up with what little strength he had. He wobbled over to the door and opened it, face serious only because he was still somewhat asleep.

“Hm’? he said blearily, Brian’s silhouette blurry in the dark.

“F-Fred,” Brian stuttered, his hands wringing. 

The panic in Brian’s voice cleared the fog from Freddie’s brain, his back straightening as he became alert.

“Brian, sweetheart, is everything alright? Come in, come in,” Freddie said, placing a hand on Brian’s back to usher him inside his room, noting how Brian trembled. 

Freddie rushed over to turn on the lamp, getting a better look at Brian. He was a bit sweaty, eye’s puffy and red. He couldn’t stop fidgeting, fingers going into his hair every so often, a nervous tick of his.

“What happened, Bri?” Freddie asked, eyebrows furrowing as he frowned. He led Brian to his bed, helping the frazzled guitarist sit down. 

Brian didn’t say anything for a while, just shivering and wriggling. Freddie sat down next to him, rubbing his back, face filled with concern.

Words finally came to Brian, him mumbling out, “Had a nightmare. Sorry,”

He really didn’t want to bother Freddie. Not with a nightmare at least. That was so incredibly childish, wasn’t it? But from the moment his eyes flew open after that horrifying dream, he couldn’t calm himself down.

Brian was no novice at dealing with bad dreams. He’d suffered with them all his life. Self soothing after nasty ones was something he excelled in. Every once in a while though, he’d have a dream so vile, so terrifying, he couldn’t bring himself back down. He’d spend hours awake, scared witless, praying for the adrenaline to stop.

Tonight was such a night and he simply couldn’t fight the urge to have Freddie comfort him. He was right next door. Another breathing human being with warm arms and soft words. 

“Oh, darling,” Freddie said, pulling Brian into a hug. He could see how hesitant Brian was to admit that. He didn’t find it rude, silly or inconvenient at all. Some nightmares felt more like a fantastic horror movie than the random conjugations of a sleeping brain.

“It’s all right, love. Freddie’s got you. No monsters here,” he cooed as he pet Brian’s hair. He already seemed to be settling down, the tremor in his limbs subsiding gradually. 

While Brian was proficient in dealing with nightmares, Freddie must have had a PhD in soothing people. As the two sat there, rocking ever so slightly, Brian slipped back into sleep, right in Freddie’s arms. He felt so at ease he just..fell asleep.

Freddie was a little proud at the fact he made Brian feel so safe, but they couldn’t stay like that all night. It killed him to have to wake him up.

He smoothed some of Brian’s hair back, whispering into his now exposed ear, “Brian, dear, wake up,”

Brian came to slowly, a blush creeping onto his face when he realized what happened.

“So sorry, Fred. For bothering you,” he said, trying to slip out of Freddie’s grip, determined to go back to his room and pretend this never happened.

“Oh, posh, Bri. I love you, you lanky goof,” Freddie said, holding onto Brian tighter. “Where do you think you’re going?” he added, grinning at Brian’s confused face.

“Back to my room…”

“I won’t hear of it. This bed is big enough for the two of us, love. Come, lay down. You can’t have nightmares if I’m around,” Freddie said as he pulled back the sheets, beckoning for Brian to get in. 

Maybe it was the sleepiness stuck to his brain, but it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. He especially couldn’t say no to Freddie’s request after waking him up at such an ungodly hour.

Brian didn’t hesitate to get in between the sheets, getting all comfortable in Freddie’s bed. Freddie grinned, murmuring something about a cute bastard before he turned off the lights, snuggling up to Brian. 

Brian would be lying if he said he had another nightmare that night. He couldn’t be sure if it really was Freddie’s presence keeping them at bay or not. He was a scientist after all. He’d have to experiment more with that hypothesis. And they had a whole tour ahead of them to try it out.


End file.
